Din Djarin
|Rasse= |Volk=Mandalorianer |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Hell |Haare=Braun |Augen=Braun |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Stationierung= |Familie=*Din Djarins Mutter *Din Djarins Vater *Kind |Beruf=Kopfgeldjäger |Sprache=*Basic *Gebrochenes Jawa *Tuskische Zeichensprache |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=Beskar-Rüstung |Bewaffnung=*Blasterpistole *Amban-Scharfschützengewehr *Flammenwerfer *Zwitscherpfeile *Sprengsonden *Blendgranaten |Fahrzeug=''Razor Crest'' |Ereignisse=*Erstes Scharmützel von Nevarro *Zweites Scharmützel von Nevarro |Einsätze= |Aufträge=*Jagd auf den Mythrol *Mission von Arvala-7 *Scharmützel von Sorgan *Jagd auf Fennec Shand *Befreiung von Qin *Ermordung des Auftraggebers |Auftraggeber=*Greef Karga *Auftraggeber *Caben *Toro Calican *Ranzar Malk |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Greef Kargas Kopfgeldjägergilde *Stamm *Djarin-Clan }} Din Djarin, auch genannt „''Der Mandalorianer“ oder verkürzt „Mando“, war ein menschlicher Kopfgeldjäger, welcher zur Zeit der Klonkriege als Findelkind von den Mandalorianern aufgenommen wurde. Um circa 9 NSY trat Djarin der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde von Greef Karga auf dem Lavaplaneten Nevarro bei und arbeitete zuverlässig für diesen, bis zu dem Tag, als er im Rahmen eines Kopfgeldauftrages für einen imperialen Auftraggeber gegen den Gildenkodex verstieß und das eigentliche Kopfgeldziel – ein Kind von Yodas Spezies – rettete. Von dem Zeitpunkt an durchstreiften die zwei die Galaxis auf der Flucht vor den Kopfgeldjägern der Gilde und dem Restimperium, wobei sie aufeinander aufpassten. Biografie Vorgeschichte Während der Klonkriege wurde die Heimatstadt von Din Djarin durch die Droidenarmee der Separatisten angegriffen. Durch das Chaos rennend brachten Din Djarins Eltern ihren Sohn zu einem Bunker, in welchem er vor dem Angriff sicher sein sollte. miniatur|links|Din Djarin als Kind Als sich die Luke schloss, sah Djarin mit an, wie seine Mutter und sein Vater getötet wurden. miniatur|rechts|Der junge Din Djarin wird von der Todeswache gerettet. Gerade in dem Moment als ein B2-Superkampfdroide die Bunkertür öffnen und den jungen Din Djarin erschießen wollte, rettete ein mandalorianischer Krieger der Todeswache sein Leben und nahm ihn als Findelkind in den Clan auf. Als Mitglied des Stammes wurden ihm die Gebräuche und die Religion der Mandalorianer beigebracht, welche ihn für sein Erwachsenenalter stark prägten. So erhielt er an einem Punkt in seinem Leben seine mandalorianische Rüstung und einen klassisch-mandalorianischen Helm, welcher laut der Tradition weder von Djarin freiwillig in Gegenwart einer anderen lebenden Person abgesetzt werden, noch von ebendieser vom Kopf gezogen werden durfte. Leben als Gilden-Kopfgeldjäger Jagd auf den Mythrol Um circa 9 NSY gab es nur noch wenige verbliebene mandalorianische Söldner die vereinzelt durch die Galaxis streiften und sich nicht versteckt hatten. Din Djarin war einer dieser Mandalorianer – der mittlerweile als Vertreter einer längst vergessenen Kultur angesehen wurde. Seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt Djarin damit, dass er sich auf Nevarro der Kopfgeldjägergilde von Greef Karga anschloss. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin erreicht die Cantina des Eisplaneten. Eines Tages während der Ära der Neuen Republik flog er mit seinem Kanonenboot der ''Razor Crest zu einem Eisplaneten und spürte sein jüngstes Kopfgeldziel in der lokalen Cantina auf. Dort angekommen wurde Djarin von den anderen zwielichten Gästen misstrauisch beäugt und einer der Gäste behauptete, Djarin hätte sein Getränk verschüttet. Der Barkeeper versuchte dem aufkeimenden Streit mit Freigetränken zuvorzukommen, doch als ein provokanter Quarren Djarins Rüstung berührte, brach eine Schlägerei los, wobei der Quarren von der Tür in der Mitte zerteilt wurde. miniatur|links|Din Djarin liefert sich eine Schlägerei in der Cantina. Nachdem wieder Ruhe in dem Lokal eingekehrt war richtete sich Djarin an einen Mythrol, welcher als Kopfgeldziel ausgewiesen war. Djarin gab diesem die Wahl, entweder freiwillig mitzukommen oder tot ausgeliefert zu werden, wobei er bedeutungsvoll nach seiner Waffe griff. miniatur|rechts|Der Mandalorianer hat sein Kopfgeldziel gefangen genommen Als der Mythrol mit angelegter Gelenkfessel nachfolgte, rief ein Kubaz-Fährmann mit einem flötenähnlichen Instrument nach einem Gleiter, welcher die beiden zurück zur Razor Crest bringen sollte. Dabei machte Djarin jedoch von seiner Abneigung gegenüber Droiden öffentlich, in dem er auf einen lebenden Piloten bestand und dafür sogar Abzüge hinsichtlich des Komforts akzeptierte. Nachdem sie bei der Razor Crest abgesetzt wurden, verschlang ein Ravinak den Gleiter und attackierte zudem auch das Schiff des Mandalorianers. Mit seiner Waffe, einem traditionellen Amban-Scharfschützengewehr, schocke Djarin die riesige, walrosartige Kreatur und schaffte es somit vom Planeten zu entkommen. Im Cockpit der Razor Crest versuchte der Mythrol mit dem Mandalorianer zu feilschen, in dem er Credits anbot und Small-Talk über das Lebensfest machte. Djarin selbst blieb jedoch wortkarg, weswegen der Mythrol vorgab auf die Toilette im unteren Teil des Raumschiffes zu gehen. Als Djarin den Mythrol dabei ertappte, wie er sich die anderen in Karbonit eingefrorenen Kopfgeldziele ansah, fror er den Mythrol ebenfalls kurzerhand ein und hängte ihn zu den restlichen Karbonitstapeln. miniatur|links|Djarin lehnt imperiale Credits von Karga ab. Als die Razor Crest wieder auf Nevarro landete, traf Djarin in der Cantina auf Greef Karga, welcher ihm den Auftrag vermittelt hatte. Karga bot dem Mandalorianer 7500 imperiale Credits an, welcher Djarin jedoch aufgrund des Wertverfalls seit dem Fall des Galaktischen Imperiums ausschlug. Stattdessen zahlte Karga die Hälfte der gebotenen Summe in der glibberigen Währung Calamari Flan. Im Auftrag des Imperiums Kaum hatte Djarin seine Belohnung erhalten, erkundigte er sich bei Karga bereits nach dem nächstmöglichen Auftrag. Die Angebote, die Karga ihm jedoch machte, waren keinesfalls was sich der Mandalorianer vorgestellt hatte, weswegen Karga ihm letztlich einen besonderen Auftrag ans Herz legte. Obwohl Djarin versuchte mehr Informationen zu gewinnen, gab der Anführer der Kopfgeldjägergilde keinerlei Details preis und überreichte dem Mandalorianer lediglich ein Siegel, welches ihn zum unscheinbaren Gebäude des Auftraggebers einer Seitenstraße von Nevarro führte. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin weist sich beim Portaldroiden als Gilden-Kopfgeldjäger aus. Er zeigte dem TT-8L-Portaldroiden das überreichte Siegel, welcher ihn Eintritt in das Gebäude gewährte. Ein GNK-Energiedroide führte den Mandalorianer durch einen dunklen Gang zu einer gepanzerten Tür, welche sich von selbst öffnete. miniatur|links|Der Mandalorianer erkennt, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Als Djarin die versammelten Sturmtruppen und das Emblem des gefallenen Galaktischen Imperiums um den Hals des Auftraggebers erblickte, trat er nur sehr zögerlich ein. Der ergraute Auftraggeber meinte nur zu Djarin, dass Greef Karga ihn bereits als bester im Parsec angekündigt hatte. In genau dem Moment trat jedoch Doktor Pershing durch eine Seitentür ein, weswegen der misstrauische Din Djarin einen Hinterhalt vermutete und abermals zu seinem Amban-Scharfschützengewehr griff. miniatur|rechts|Djarin erwartet einen Hinterhalt. Die Sturmtruppler zogen ebenfalls ihre Blaster und richteten sie gegen Djarin, der sich umzingelt sah. Der Auftraggeber klärte die Situation auf und verlangte von Djarin seine Blaster zu senken, jedoch bestand der Mandalorianer darauf, dass die Sturmtruppen zuerst ihre Waffen sanken. Als die Sturmtruppen sich jedoch weigerten und lediglich meinten, sie seien in der Überzahl nahm der Auftraggeber bereits die Verhandlungen auf, woraufhin auch die Sturmtruppen ihre Kampfhaltung aufgaben. miniatur|links|Der Mandalorianer verhandelt mit dem imperialen Auftraggeber Am Schreibtisch präsentierte der Auftraggeber dem Mandalorianer ein Stück Beskar und meinte, dass auf ihn noch viel mehr solcher Beskar-Platten warten würden für die Auslieferung des Kopfgeldzieles, woraufhin Pershing sich zu Wort meldete und meinte, dass Ziel sei lebend zurück zu bringen. Der Auftraggeber hingegen brach eine interne Absprache mit Pershing und meinte zu Djarin, dass die Tötung ebenfalls akzeptabel sei für einen erheblich geringeren Preis. Djarin erhielt einen Puck welcher ihn zum Ziel führen sollte. Der Auftraggeber hielt sich mit der Beschreibung des Kopfgeldzieles jedoch zu Djarins Verwunderung zurück und meinte lediglich, das Ziel sei 50 Jahre alt und die letzten Aufenthaltskoordinaten könnten abgerufen werden. Djarin nahm den Puck nur wortlos an sich und verließ das Gebäude. Abstecher zum Stamm miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin betritt das Geheimversteck der Mandalorianer. Vor seiner Jagd ging Djarin jedoch zunächst zu einem abgeschiedenen Gebäude in dessen Katakomben sich mehrere Mandalorianer von Djarins Stamm niedergelassen hatten. Er ging dort zu der weiblichen Schmiedin und präsentierte ihr die Beskar-Vorzahlung sowie auch die Calamari Flan-Scheiben. Die Schmiedin nahm das Stück Beskar, kommentierte das es gut sei, dass sich das Beskar aus der Zeit der Großen Säuberung in den Händen des Stammes befand und schmiedete daraus eine Schulterplatte für Din Djarins Rüstung, wobei Djarin selbst von den traumatischen Erinnerungen an den Angriff auf seine Heimatstadt und die gemeinsame Flucht mit seinen Eltern geplagt wurde. Ritt auf einem Blurrg miniatur|links|Der Kopfgeldjäger lernt auf einem Blurrg zu reiten. Sein Puck führte Din Djarin letztlich an Board der Razor Crest zum Wüstenplaneten Arvala-7. Beim auskundschaften der kargen Einöde wurde er urplötzlich von einem aggressiven Blurrg angegriffen, gegen welchen er sich mit seinem Flammenwerfer zu verteidigen versuchte. Die Kreatur biss Djarin jedoch in den Arm und ließ erst von ihm ab, als der Ugnaught Kuiil einen Betäubungspfeil abfeuerte. Ohne sich nach dessen Auftrag zu erkundigen, bot Kuiil auf einem Blurrg reitend seine Hilfe an. Auf der Ranch hörte Djarin aufmerksam zu, wie Kuiil meinte, dass vor ihm bereits andere – mittlerweile verstorbene –Kopfgeldjäger auf Arvala-7 erschienen waren auf der Suche nach demselben Ziel. Um zur Nikto-Söldneranlage zu gelangen, lehrte Kuiil dem Mandalorianer mit viel Geduld und mehreren Anläufen das Reiten eines Blurrg-Fohlens. miniatur|rechts|Djarin reitet mit Kuiil durch die Wüste von Arvala-7. Kuiil führte Djarin letztlich zu der Anlage der Nikto-Söldner, die sich im Tal niedergelassen hatten und im Innern des Komplexes das Kopfgeldziel festhielten. Fund des Kindes Als Djarin dabei war, dass Lager der bewaffneten Söldner auszukundschaften, wurde er Zeuge davon wie der Attentäterdroide IG-11 geradewegs in das Hauptquartier marschierte und sich prompt ein Feuergefecht mit den Söldnern lieferte. miniatur|links|Der Mandalorianer kämpft an der Seite von IG-11 Als Djarin die IG-Einheit konfrontieren wollte, wurde er von IG-11 angeschossen, jedoch prallte der Laserschuss von seiner Beskar-Schulterplatte ab. Djarin gab sich als Gildenmitglied zu erkennen und gemeinsam kämpften die beiden Kopfgeldjäger gegen die verbliebenen Nikto-Söldner, wobei Djarin den Droiden mehrmals davon abhalten musste, den Selbstzerstörungmechanismus zu aktivieren. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin trifft auf das Kind. Im Innern der Anlage fand Djarin schließlich das 50-jährige Kopfgeldziel, welches sich als ein wehrloses Kind von Yodas Spezies entpuppte. Als IG-11 das Kind erschießen wollte, desintegrierte Djarin den Droiden und nahm das Kind an sich, um es lebend nach Nevarro zurückzubringen. Angriff der Trandoshaner Auf dem Rückweg während der Dämmerung erkannte Djarin jedoch, dass sie von einigen umherhuschenden Schatten verfolgt wurden. Er zog seine Waffe und wurde prompt von mehreren trandoshanischen Söldnern attackiert, welche ebenfalls hinter dem Kind her waren. miniatur|links|Die Trandoshaner greifen den Mandalorianer an. Er überwältigte die Angreifer und pulverisierte einen der flüchtigen Trandoshaner, bevor er seinen Weg zurück zum Schiff mit dem Kind – welches ihn seither mit einem fliegenden Kinderwagen begleitete – antrat. Bei Anbruch der Nacht versorgte Djarin grob unter Schmerzen seine Kampfeswunden, wobei das Kind einen ersten Versuch unternahm, um ihn mit der Macht zu heilen. Djarin unterbrach es jedoch und setzte es wieder in den Kinderwagen. Als es jedoch abermals den Kinderwagen verließ, schnaufte Djarin und setzte es abermals in den Wagen. Am darauffolgenden Tag setzte Djarin seinen Weg zur Razor Crest fort. Tauschhandel mit den Jawas Zurück beim Landeplatz der Razor Crest folgte jedoch schnell die Ernüchterung als Djarin erkannte, dass die örtlichen Jawas gerade dabei waren sein geliebtes Schiff in Einzelteile zu zerlegen und wichtige Bauteile zu stehlen. miniatur|rechts|Der Mandalorianer ertappt die Jawas beim Zerlegen seines Schiffes. Durch sein Fernrohr wurde er Augenzeuge, wie die Jawas sein Schiff ausweideten und die Komponenten in ihre Sandraupe verluden. Ohne Hemmungen eröffnete Djarin das Feuer auf die diebischen Plünderer, welche schnell die Flucht ergreifen wollten. Der Mandalorianer verfolgte jedoch die Jawas und kletterte auf die Sandraupe, während die Jawas mit Schrottteilen nach ihm warfen. miniatur|links|Din Djarin ist in der Unterzahl. Djarin leistete sich daraufhin ein Handgemenge mit den kleinen Wesen, wurde jedoch aber letztlich von ihren Ionenblastern getroffen und stürzte von der Sandraupe. Als Djarin wieder zu sich kam, hatten die Jawas längst die Flucht ergriffen, woraufhin Djarin zurück zur Razor Crest ging, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Raumschiff komplett flugunfähig war. In seiner Verzweiflung lief er zu Fuß mit dem Kind zurück zur Ranch des Feuchtfarmers Kuiil und bat diesem um Hilfe, welche ihm Kuiil gerne gab. In der Nacht zog die Gruppe bei einem tosenden Gewitter zu dem Zwischenstopp der Sandraupe. Der Empfang war jedoch relativ kühl, da die Jawas erneut ihre Ionenblaster auf den eintreffenden Mandalorianer richteten. Als die Jawas verlangten, er solle seine Waffe zurücklassen, weigerte sich Djarin zunächst. Erst als Kuiil ihm klarmachte, dass er andernfalls seine Raumschiffteile nicht zurückerhalten würde und damit auf Arvala-7 gestrandet bliebe, gab Djarin nach. Mit der Hilfe von Kuiil feilschten beide in der Sprache der Jawas um die Bauteile, wobei die Jawas seine Beskar-Rüstung verlangten. Als Djarin in gebrochenem Jawa klarmachen wollte, dass dies kein Preis sei, den er zahlen würde, verhöhnten die Jawas Djarin jedoch für sein schlechtes Jawa. Beleidigt attackierte Djarin die Jawas mit seinem Flammenwerfer, woraufhin Kuiil wieder die Verhandlungen aufnahm. Doch auch als die Jawas auf das Kind zeigten, zeigte sich Djarin ablehnend. Letztlich beschlossen die Jawas, dass das Ei eines Schlammhornes aus der Schlammhorn-Höhle ein akzeptabler Tauschpreis wäre. Unter lautem Gejubel der Jawas fuhr Djarin letztlich in der engen Sandraupe mit zur Höhle, wobei er sich mehrmals unter höhnischem Gelächter der Jawas den Kopf an der Decke stieß. Kampf mit dem Schlammhorn miniatur|rechts|Djarin bekämpft ein Schlammhorn mit seinem Flammenwerfer. Bei der Schlammhorn-Höhle angekommen nahm Djarin das Kind in dessen fliegenden Kinderwagen mit – aus Angst, die Jawas würden es auch noch stehlen – und ging in die matschige Höhle, wobei er im Innern auf das riesige nashornartige Schlammhorn traf. Djarin eröffnete das Feuer, doch wurde er von dem Horn des Schlammhorns aus der Höhle herausgeschleudert. miniatur|links|Djarin im Kampf gegen das Schlammhorn. Beide lieferten sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, bei welchem der Mandalorianer selbst unterlag. Sein Ende akzeptierend, kniete sich Djarin hin und richtete ein Messer auf das heranstürmende Biest. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung rettete das Kind ihm das Leben, in dem es die Kreatur zum schweben brachte. Der entkräftete Djarin nutzte diesen Moment aus, um das Schlammhorn zu erstechen und wandte sich dem Kind zu, welches ebenfalls entkräftet in sich zusammengesunken war. Mit dem Schlammhorn-Ei kehrte Din Djarin zurück zu der Sandraupe und Kuiil, als die Jawas gerade dabei waren, weiterzuziehen. Er übergab ihnen das Schlammhorn-Ei und erhielt im Gegenzug seine Raumschiffteile zurück, welche er gemeinsam mit dem Droidenschmied Kuiil wieder in die Razor Crest einbaute. miniatur|rechts|Der Mandalorianer und Kuiil verabschieden sich vorerst voneinander. Aus Dankbarkeit für seine Hilfe auf Arvala-7 bot Djarin dem Ugnaught an, Teil seiner Crew zu werden, welches Kuiil jedoch dankend ablehnte und auch sonst keinerlei Form von Entschädigung für seine Bemühungen akzeptierte. Gemeinsam mit dem Kind verließ Djarin erfolgreich den Wüstenplaneten in Richtung Nevarro. Geschäftsabschluss Auf dem Rückflug nach Nevarro wurde er von Greef Karga kontaktiert, welcher meinte, er solle das Kopfgeldziel direkt bei dem imperialen Auftraggeber abgeben. Währenddessen begann das muntere Kind mit einem Schaltknüppel des Schiffs zu spielen, woraufhin Djarin entgegnete, dass es kein Spielzeug sei und das Kind wieder in den Kinderwagen setzte. Unbeirrt durch die Blicke der Bewohner schritt Djarin zum Hauptquartier des Auftraggebers. Als einer der Sturmtruppen unsanft nach dem Kinderwagen griff, ermahnte Djarin ihn dazu es vorsichtig angehen zu lassen, wobei der Sturmtruppler nur mit einem beißenden Kommentar konterte. Während Pershing den Gesundheitszustand des Kindes analysierte, bot der imperiale Auftraggeber dem Mandalorianer seine üppige Beskar-Belohnung in einem Camtono an. Eine der Beskar-Platten in der Hand haltend, blickte der Djarin dem Kind nach, welches von Pershing in einen Nebenraum gebracht wurde. Zur Überraschung des Auftraggebers fragte Djarin, was mit dem Kind geschehen würde, woraufhin der alte Mann ihn daran erinnerte, dass der Gilden-Kodex besagte keinerlei Fragen zu stellen. miniatur|links|Der Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Stück Beskar in der Hand. Nickend stimmte Djarin zu, als der Auftraggeber meinte, es sei in diesen Tagen schwieriger einen Mandalorianer zu finden als das Stahl, aus welchem sie ihre Rüstungen schmiedeten. Der Mandalorianer nahm letztlich die Belohnung zum Abschluss ihres Geschäftes an und verließ den Auftraggeber. Neue Rüstung miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin platziert den Camtono vor die Schmiedin. Wieder zurück im Geheimversteck des Stammes präsentierte Djarin der Schmiedin seine Ausbeute und zog dabei die Blicke vieler anderer anwesenden Mandalorianer auf sich. Die Schmiedin bot Djarin an einen neuen Kürass zu schmieden und warnte ihn, dass er damit viel ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würde. miniatur|links|Din Djarin und Paz Vizla. Der Mandalorianer Paz Vizla verhöhnte die Belohnung von Djarin und meinte, dass das Imperium der Grund sei, weswegen sie sich wie Wumpratten verkriechen müssten. Vizla verurteilte Djarin dafür, dass er Geschäfte mit dem Imperium machte und es kam zu einer kurzen Rangelei zwischen den beiden Mandalorianern, welches in einem unentschieden endete. Die Schmiedin konfrontierte Djarin mit dem Weg der Mandalorianer und fragte ihn, ob sein Helm jemals abgenommen wurde beziehungsweise ob er ihn jemals freiwillig abgenommen habe, woraufhin er verneinte. Als die Schmiedin auf Djarins Wunde deutete, erklärte Djarin die Geschichte hinter der Wunde, wobei die Schmiedin erwiderte, er hätte sich das Schlammhorn als sein Siegel errungen. Doch Djarin meinte, dass es kein ehrenvoller Kampf gewesen war, da ihm von einem „Feind“ geholfen wurde. Aus dem Überschuss an Beskar schmiedete die Frau Zwitscherpfeile, wobei Djarin einen Teil des Beskars auch für die Ausrüstung von anderen Findelkindern spendete. Mit seiner neuen, strahlenden Rüstung ging Djarin zur Cantina um dort auf Greef Karga zu treffen und zog wie gewarnt die neidischen Blicke der anderen Kopfgeldjäger auf sich. Karga räumte schließlich ein, dass jeder der Kopfgeldjäger auf das Kind angesetzt gewesen war, doch nur Djarin die reichste Belohnung eingeheimst hatte, die jemals in dem Parsec erworben wurde. Dabei zeigte Karga ihm, dass er im Innenfutter seiner Jacke ebenfalls zwei Beskar-Platten als Provision erhalten hatte. Obwohl Karga mit seinem „wertvollsten Partner“ zunächst Feiern wollte, fragte der Mandalorianer umgehend nach dem nächsten Auftrag. Sinneswandel Nachdem er von Greef Karga mit einem neuen Auftrag vertraut gemacht wurde, einem Mon Calamari-Kopfgeldziel, und sein missfallen über die Präsenz des Imperiums auf Nevarro kundgegeben hatte, kehrte Din Djarin zur Anlegestelle der Razor Crest zurück. Als Djarin erneut einen Blick auf den Schaltknüppel warf, mit welchem das Kind zuvor gespielt hatte, überkam dem Mandalorianer ein Sinneswandel. Vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt, ging Djarin zurück zum Hauptquartier des imperialen Auftraggebers und hörte ein Gespräch zwischen diesem und Dr. Pershing ab, bei welchem der imperiale Auftraggeber eine „Entsorgung“ des Kindes nicht ausschloss. Dies war für Djarin Grund genug, sich Zutritt zum Versteck zu verschaffen. Nachdem er den TT-8L-Portaldroiden abgerissen hatte, um die Sturmtruppen herauszulocken, ging Djarin in eine Seitengasse und sprengte eine Wand mit einer Sprengsonde, wobei jedoch der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Djarin bekämpfte die Sturmtruppen und stieß Pershing von dem Kind weg, welches auf einem Seziertisch lag. miniatur|rechts|Djarin ist erneut von Sturmtruppen umringt. Als Pershing in einem Anfall von Panik meinte, er hätte dem Kind das Leben gerettet, verschonte Djarin den Doktor. Kurze Zeit später war er jedoch von Sturmtruppen umringt, welche er alle auf einmal mit seinen Zwitscherpfeilen ausschaltete. Ausstieg aus der Gilde Da er den Gilden-Kodex durch diese Tat gebrochen hatte, wurde der Jäger selbst zur Beute und musste sich auf der Straße von Nevarro gegen alle Mitglieder seiner Gilde stellen. Greef Karga stellte sich zwischen Djarin und seinem Schiff und verlangte von dem Mandalorianer, dass er das Kopfgeld wieder zurückgab. Er entkam letztlich nur knapp dank der Hilfe seiner mandalorianischen Freunde und verließ den Planeten mit dem Kind. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin entkommt Nevarro mit dem Kind. Zwar legte Djarin das Kind auf den Gleiter, doch eröffnete er sogleich mit seiner Blasterpistole das Feuer auf die anderen Kopfgeldjäger. Es kam zu einem wilden Kampf zwischen den Gildenmitgliedern und Djarin. Dank der Hilfe von Paz Vizla und den Mitgliedern seines Stammes konnte Djarin mit dem Kind als Abtrünniger der Gilde vorerst auf der Razor Crest vor dem Imperium und der Kopfgeldjägergilde entkommen, wobei er in dem Glauben war, er hätte Greef Karga bei der Flucht erschossen. Auf der Flucht Aufenthalt auf Sorgan Mit dem Plan einige Monate von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden steuerte der Mandalorianer mit dem Kind auf seinem Schoß sitzend den abgelegenen Waldplaneten Sorgan an. Er landete dort in einer Waldlichtung und kehrte in einer beliebten Gaststätte von Sorgan im Beisein des Kindes ein. Erneut zog das kleine Kind viele Blicke auf sich. Als Djarin eine Bestellung aufgab, fiel sein Blick auf Cara Dune. Im Gegenzug für eine großzügige Bezahlung versuchte Djarin mehr Informationen über den Aufenthalt der ehemaligen Schocktrupplerin zu erhalten. miniatur|links|Din Djarin und Cara Dune richten die Blasterwaffen aufeinander. Als Cara das Lokal verließ, folgte der Mandalorianer ihr nach draußen. Da Dune anfänglich glaubte, sie stünde auf Din Djarins Abschussliste, lieferten sich die beiden eine Rangelei, bis das Missverständnis aufgeklärt werden konnte. In der Cantina unterhielten sich die beiden, wobei Cara meinte, dass einer von beiden weiterziehen müsste und sie zuerst auf Sorgan war. In der Nacht wurde Djarin von den zwei Krill-Fischern Caben und Stoke aufgesucht, die von den wiederkehrenden Angriffen der Klatooinianer auf ihre Krill-Farmersiedlung berichteten und versuchten, den Mandalorianer als Söldner anzuheuern. Obwohl sich Djarin zunächst ablehnend zeigte, war die Aussicht auf eine Unterkunft für sich und das Kind überzeugend genug für den Mandalorianer, um das Angebot anzunehmen. Als Unterkunft wurde Djarin eine Scheune gegeben, wobei er von der jungen Witwe Omera verpflegt wurde, während ihre Tochter Winta mit dem Kind spielte. Kampf gegen die Klatooinianer Djarin schaffte es Cara Dune zu überzeugen, sich bei dem neuen Auftrag anzuschließen und beide erkannten bei der Durchforstung des Waldes, dass die barbarischen Klatooinianer in Besitz eines alten imperialen AT-STs waren. miniatur|rechts|Djarin ist von Omeras Fähigkeiten als Scharfschützin begeistert. Die Ex-Soldatin der Rebellenallianz half dem Mandalorianer dabei, das Dorf mit Holzbarrikaden abzusichern und die Farmer auszubilden, um sich zukünftig gegen einen Angriff der Klatooinianer wehren zu können, welche das Dorf immer wieder plünderten, um das beliebte Getränk Spotchka herzustellen. Während des Trainings erkannte Djarin, dass Omera eine unglaublich talentierte Scharfschützin sei und die beiden begannen tiefgründige Gespräche über Djarins Leben zu führen. miniatur|links|Djarin und Dune werden im Lager der Klatooinianer erwischt. In der Nacht griffen Cara und Din das Klatooinianische Lager mit Sprengsonden an, wobei sie jedoch ertappt wurden und sich ein Gefecht mit den Barbaren lieferten. Auf der Flucht vor dem gewaltigen AT-ST, führten die beiden die Klatooinianer und den Kampfläufer zurück zur Farmersiedlung. Als Cara Dune versuchte, dass Feuer des AT-STs auf sich zu lenken und den AT-ST zu Fall zu bringen, gab Din Djarin ihr Feuerschutz. Nachdem der AT-ST besiegt war, konnten sie gemeinsam auch die Klatooinianer von der Siedlung vertreiben. Am darauffolgenden Tag erkannte Din Djarin, dass das Kind in der Siedlung gut aufgehoben war und auch Omera und Cara Dune versuchten den Mandalorianer zu ermutigen, Sorgan nicht zu verlassen. miniatur|rechts|Djarin hindert Omera daran seinen Helm abzunehmen. Dabei wollte Omera den Helm des Mandalorianers abnehmen, welcher sie jedoch daran hinderte und erklärte, er gehörte nicht nach Sorgan. Zum selben Zeitpunkt versuchte ein weiterer Kopfgeldjäger der Gilde auf Sorgan das machtsensitive Kind zu töten. Dank Cara Dune wurde das Kind jedoch verschont und Djarin erkannte, dass das Kind auch auf Sorgan längst nicht mehr sicher war, weswegen er Abschied von Dune und den Farmern nahm, um mit der Razor Crest zu einem anderen Ort zu fliegen. Zwischenstopp auf Tatooine miniatur|links|Din Djarin mit Peli Motto. Als die Razor Crest erneut von einem anderen Kopfgeldjäger verfolgt wurde, wurde das Kanonenboot schwer beschädigt und Djarin ging der Treibstoff aus. Nachdem der Verfolger ausgeschaltet war, steuerte Din Djarin den Wüstenplaneten Tatooine an und landete im Hangar 35 von Mos Eisleys Raumhafen, wo er auf Peli Motto traf. Nachdem Djarin das schlafende Kind behutsam in ein Geheimversteck neben der Toilette legte, ging er die Rampe hinab zu Motto und ihren DUM-Serie Boxendroiden. Als Djarin auf die Droiden schoss, schrie Motto ihn an und meinte, er würde im Falle eines Schadens an ihren Droiden für die Reparatur aufkommen müssen. Die Mechanikerin betrachtete das Schiff und zeigte sich erstaunt darüber, dass Djarin es überhaupt zustande gebracht hatte, dass Schiff in ihrem Hangar zu landen. Djarin bot ihr 500 imperiale Credits für die Reparatur an, welche das Geld zwar annahm, jedoch mehr verlangte. miniatur|rechts|Djarin fragt in der Mos Eisley-Cantina nach einem neuen Auftrag. Wortlos verließ Djarin den Hangar, wobei er nicht mehr hörte, wie Peli Motto ihn als Wumpratte bezeichnete. Der Mandalorianer ging geradewegs zur Chalmuns Cantina und fragte den Droiden-Barkeeper nach Arbeit als Kopfgeldjäger. Der Droide informierte Djarin, dass die Gilde nicht länger auf Tatooine operierte, woraufhin Djarin lediglich entgegnete, er sei kein Mitglied der Gilde mehr. Mit seiner Anfrage zog Djarin die Aufmerksamkeit des überheblichen Anfänger-Kopfgeldjägers Toro Calican auf sich, der ihm einen Platz anbot. Djarin gesellte sich zu Calican, welcher ihm über die flüchtige Attentäterin Fennec Shand erzählte, die sich im Dünenmeer von Tatooine versteckt hielt. Obwohl Calican den Auftrag als einfach bezeichnete, stand Djarin wieder auf und wünschte dem aufschneiderischen Calican viel Glück. Als Djarin die Cantina verlassen wollte, gab Calican das Schmierentheater auf und gab zu, dass dies sein erster Auftrag sei, mit welchem er sich einen Platz in der Kopfgeldjägergilde verdienen wollte. Im Gegenzug für die Hilfe sollte Djarin die Belohnung einbehalten. Din Djarin ließ sich darauf ein und verlangte von Calican ihn bei dem Hangar 35 zu treffen. Als Djarin zudem den Puck verlangte, zerstörte Calican diesen an der Wand und meinte nur, er hätte alles im Gedächtnis. Jagd auf Fennec Shand miniatur|links|Djarin durchstreift das Dünenmeer mit Toro Calican. Wieder zurück bei der Razor Crest im Raumhafen von Mos Eisley musste der Mandalorianer feststellen, dass das Kind nicht länger an dem Platz war, an welchem er es zurückgelassen hatte. Peli Motto erschien daraufhin mit dem schreienden Kind im Arm und schimpfte ihn dafür aus, dass er das Kind alleine in seinem Kanonenboot zurückgelassen hatte. Um der Jagd auf Fennec Shand nachzugehen ließ Din Djarin das Kind in der Obhut von Peli Motto, die sich fürsorglich um den Kleinen kümmerte und ihre Aussicht auf mehr Credits witterte. Mit corellianischen Gleitern machten sich Djarin und Calican zum Dünenmeer auf, wobei sie von den Tusken-Räubern konfrontiert wurden. miniatur|rechts|Djarin und Calican begegnen den Sandleuten auf Tatooine. In der tuskischen Zeichensprache verhandelte Djarin mit den Sandleuten und übergab Calicans Binokular an die Räuber im Tausch für eine glückliche Durchfahrt durch das Territorium der Tusken-Räuber. In der Mitte der Wüste fanden die beiden Kopfgeldjäger schließlich einen Taurücken, der die Leiche eines weiteren Kopfgeldjägers durch die Dünen zog. Es handelte sich dabei jedoch um eine Falle von Shand, welche mit ihrem MK-modifizierten Scharfschützengewehr von einem Gebirgskamm aus das Feuer auf den Mandalorianer eröffnete. Fennec Shand traf den Mandalorianer zweimal, doch prallten sie von dessen Beskar-Rüstung ab. Djarin suchte Schutz hinter einem Sandhügel neben Calican. Der Mandalorianer beschloss, dass er und Calican bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten würden, woraufhin Djarin Calican mit der ersten Wache beauftragte, um in der Zwischenzeit sich von dem Angriff zu erholen. Tief in der Nacht fuhren die beiden auf ihren Gleitern zum Gebirgskamm, wobei der Mandalorianer Blendgranaten nutzte, um Shands Sicht zu beeinträchtigen. Trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten schaffte es die Elite-Attentäterin den Gleiter von Din Djarin zu treffen, welches daraufhin explodierte und den Mandalorianer in den Sand schleuderte. Als dieser sich aufraffte, traf ihn ein dritter Schuss direkt auf seinem Beskar-Kürass. Während der Mandalorianer die Attentäterin abgelenkt hatte, schlich sich Calican zu ihr. Djarin brach einen Zweikampf zwischen Calican und Shand auf und zwang sie dazu, sich selbst Handschellen anzulegen. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin findet Fennec Shands Leiche. Da sie lediglich einen Gleiter übrig hatten, beschloss Djarin den Taurücken in der Wüste zu finden, während Calican auf die Gefangene aufpasste. Als Djarin jedoch zum Gebirgskamm mit dem Taurücken zurückkehrte, erkannte er, dass Calican Fennec Shand erschossen hatte und rechnete eins und eins zusammen. Kampf mit Toro Calican miniatur|rechts|Der Mandalorianer trifft auf seinen alten Freund Ranzar Malk. Als nächstes steuerte Din Djarin mit seinem Raumschiff die Raumstation des Kriminellen Ranzar Malk an. Djarin begrüßte seinen Jugendfreund „Ran“ mit einem Händedruck, wobei Malk meinte, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Dabei hatte Malk längst von den Vorfällen auf Nevarro gehört, doch zeigte er Din Djarin seine Gastfreundschaft. Malk bot dem Mandalorianer einen weiteren Auftrag an, bei welchem es um die Befreiung des Twi'lek Qin von einem 425 Transportschiff, welches als Gefängnisschiff der Neuen Republik diente, ging. Malk hatte bereits ein vierköpfiges Team zusammengestellt, welchem sich der Mandalorianer mit seinem Schiff anschließen sollte. Djarin fühlte sich dadurch überrumpelt, dass die Razor Crest involviert wurde, doch stellte Malk schnell klar, dass sein Kanonenboot der einzige Grund war, wieso er den Mandalorianer überhaupt auf seiner Raumstation willkommen hieß. miniatur|links|Din Djarins alte Flamme Xi'an. Kurz darauf traf Din Djarin auf seine anderen temporären Kumpanen, den Ex-Imperialen Mayfeld, die Twi'lek Xi'an, den Devaronianer Burg und den Droiden Q9-0. Ranzar Malk klärte sogleich die hierarchischen Verhältnisse, indem er Mayfeld das Kommando über die Operation übergab. Bei Xi'an handelte es sich letztlich um eine alte Flamme des Mandalorianers, welche zunächst vorgab nicht allzu erfreut über dessen Auftauchen zu sein. Als Mayfeld mit der Einsatzsbesprechung begann, zeigte sich der Mandalorianer geschockt, als er erkannte, dass Qin von der Neuen Republik verhaftet wurde und nicht von einem rivalisierenden Syndikat gefangen wurde. Djarin meinte, dass er nicht nach einer solchen Herausforderung suchte. Als Xi'an ihm jedoch eröffnete, dass das Schiff bis an den Rand von Droiden bewacht wurde, blieb er einen Moment still. Allerdings zeigte er sich keinesfalls begeistert über Malks Vorschlag, dass Q9-0 die Razor Crest fliegen sollte. Djarin fragte Malk, wie er einem solchen Droiden vertrauen konnte, doch Malk tätschelte seine Schulter. Hangemenge auf der Razor Crest Während des Startes und Hyperraumsprunges beobachtete Din Djarin Q9-0 misstrauisch beim Steuern seines Raumschiffes, bevor er sich zu den anderen Team-Mitgliedern gesellte, die es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf der Razor Crest gemütlich gemacht hatten. Als Burg gerade dabei war, dass Waffenarsenal des Mandalorianers zu plündern, schloss dieser den Waffenschrank mithilfe einer Fernsteuerung an seinem Handgelenk. Als der Devaronianer den Knopf zum Geheimversteck des Kindes drücken wollte, griff Djarin grob nach dessen Handgelenk, woraufhin Burg ihn wütend anknurrte. Mayfeld und Burg machten gemeinsam Witze auf Kosten von Djarin, wobei Xi'an erneut mit dem Mandalorianer in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Als Burg gewaltsam seinen Helm abnehmen wollte, brach ein Handgemenge zwischen ihm und Djarin aus, wobei der Devaronianer auf die Toilette stürzte und bei seinem Fall versehentlich das benachbarte Geheimversteck des Kindes öffnete. Bei der ruppigen Landung auf dem Gefängnisschiff nahm Djarin das Kind wieder an sich und steckte es zurück in das Quartier. Rettung von Qin miniatur|links|Djarin mit Burg und Mayfeld auf dem Gefängnisschiff. Auf dem Gefangenentransporter schlich Djarin mit der Gruppe durch die Gänge, wobei Burg mit einem unbedachten Schuss auf einen MSE-6 Maus-Droiden den Sicherheitsalarm auslöste. Djarin besiegte eigenständig die herannahenden Sicherheitsdroiden zum Erstaunen der restlichen Team-Mitglieder, welche ihm aber selbst nach der Darbietung seiner Talente nur Spott entgegenbrachten. Im Kontrollraum des Schiffes kam es zu einer hitzigen Konfrontation mit dem Soldaten Davan, wobei der Mandalorianer versuchte die Situation friedlich aufzulösen. Dabei überging er jedoch Mayfeld, welcher mit der Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war. Die Gruppe richtete die Waffen gegen sich selbst, wobei Xi'an kurzerhand mit einem Messer Davan tötete, welcher allerdings unbemerkt während des Gruppenkonfliktes ein Notsignal ausgesendet hatte. In der Zelle 221 fanden Djarin und die anderen letztlich Xi'ans eingesperrten Bruder Qin, doch kurz darauf wurde Djarin von Burg in dieselbe Zelle gestoßen. Djarin feuerte noch einen Schuss ab, welcher jedoch an den Wänden abprallte und ihn selbst an seinem Beskar-Harnisch traf. miniatur|rechts|Djarin bekämpft einen Sicherheitsdroiden. Nachdem der Mandalorianer mithilfe des abgerissenen Armes eines Sicherheitsdroiden aus der Zelle entkommen konnte, ging er zurück zu dem Kontrollraum, um eine Sicherheitsverriegelung des gesamten Transporters vorzunehmen und die Verräter an der Flucht zu hindern. Auf den Korridoren des Schiffes kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Din Djarin und den Verrätern, wobei er diese allesamt in eine Zelle sperrte und zurückließ. Obwohl er den Twi'lek am liebsten erschießen wollte, verschonte Din Djarin Qin und nahm ihn mit zurück zur Raumstation – kurz nachdem er sich des Droiden auf der Razor Crest entledigt hatte. Djarin nahm seine Bezahlung von Ranzar Malk entgegen und hebte von der Raumstation ab. Dabei hatte er Qin kurz zuvor den Notrufsender von Davan angehangen, welcher die republikanischen Piloten Trapper Wolf, Jib Dodger und Sash Kette auf ihren T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjägern direkt zur Raumstation führten. Kampf um Nevarro Wiedersehen mit alten Verbündeten Während der Mandalorianer auf seinem Schiff zunächst mit dem schlafenden Kind ziellos im Weltraum umherstreifte, erreichte ihn eine überraschende Holo-Nachricht von Greef Karga. Din Djarin zeigte sich verwundert, dass Greef Karga seinen Schuss überlebt hatte und hörte aufmerksam zu, als Karga von einer wachsenden imperialen Präsenz auf Nevarro sprach. Karga bot ihm einen letzten, lohnenswerten Auftrag an, wobei sich Din Djarin dazu entschloss, diesen anzunehmen, um nicht länger mit dem Kind auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium und der Kopfgeldjägergilde sein zu müssen. Daraufhin klapperte der Mandalorianer seine alten Verbündeten ab Cara Dune und Kuiil ab. Zunächst führte ihn sein Weg zurück nach Sorgan, wo er Cara Dune in der Cantina in einem Faustkampf mit einem Zabrak vorfand, bei welchem sie viele Credits gewann. Bei einem Glas Spotchka schaffte es Din Djarin sie davon zu überzeugen, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen, wobei erst die Erwähnung von Imperialen ihr Interesse weckte. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin und Cara Dune messen sich im Armdrücken. Gemeinsam flogen Cara und Din zurück nach Arvala-7 und vertrieben sich die Zeit auf der Razor Crest mit Armdrücken, wobei das Kind einen Macht-Würgegriff auf Cara anwandte. Der Mandalorianer stoppte das Kind und versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass Cara eine Freundin und kein Feind sei. Auf Arvala-7 erlebte Din Djarin letztlich eine Überraschung, als er den ehemaligen Attentäterdroiden IG-11 auf Kuiils Ranch wieder antraf. Kuiil beschwichtigte Djarin jedoch und erklärte ihm, wie er den Droiden repariert und zu einem Pflegedroiden umprogrammiert hatte. Aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegenüber Droiden stellte Djarin den Ugnaught in Frage, wobei Kuiil versuchte zu erklären, dass Droiden nicht von Grund auf gut oder böse seien. Trotz Djarins Einwände entschied sich Kuiil dazu sich mit IG-11 und seinen Blurrgs der Gruppe anzuschließen und gemeinsam nach Nevarro zu reisen. Rückkehr nach Nevarro Zurück auf Nevarro trafen sie schließlich auf Greef Karga, welcher erklärte, dass sich die Stadt nun in den Händen des Restimperiums befand. Obwohl Karga nicht wollte, dass Dune sie in die Stadt begleitete, bestand der Mandalorianer darauf, dass sie mitkäme. Auf Nachfrage zeigte Din Djarin ohne zu Zögern dem Anführer der Kopfgeldjägergilde das Kind in einem neuen fliegenden Kinderwagen. In der Nacht schlug die Gruppe ein Nachtlager auf, wobei sie von den einheimischen, fliegenden Bestien angefallen wurden. Bei dem Gefecht wurde Greef Karga schwer verletzt, doch konnte er vor den Augen von Djarin dank der Machtfähigkeiten des Kindes vom Gift und der schmerzhaften Wunde geheilt werden. Dies änderte Kargas Intention, woraufhin er am darauffolgenden Tag seine Begleiter erschoss und Djarin erklärte, dass seine Rückkehr eine geplante Falle gewesen war, um ihn zu töten und das Kind zu nehmen. Din Djarin arbeitete letztlich einen Plan aus, um ohne die Anwesenheit des Kindes den imperialen Auftraggeber auszuschalten, wobei er Kuiil mit dem Kind zurück zur Razor Crest schickte und lediglich den leeren, fliegenden Kinderwagen zur Stadt brachte. In der Stadt erschien der Mandalorianer als vermeintlicher Gefangener von Greef Karga und Cara Dune und passierte die Kontrolle durch die Scouttruppen des Restimperiums. Wiedersehen mit dem imperialen Auftraggeber miniatur|links|Djarin wird als vermeintlicher Gefangener zum Auftraggeber gebracht. In der Cantina wurde Din Djarin von Karga dem imperialen Auftraggeber vorgeführt, welcher jedoch lediglich die Rüstung des Mandalorianers bewunderte. Als das Trio Platz nahm, sprach der patriotische Auftraggeber zu Din Djarin über das Schicksal von Mandalore und verurteilte die chaotische Entwicklung seit der Rebellion. Djarin schweigte dazu und blieb auch ruhig, als der Auftraggeber verlangte, das Kind zu sehen. Als dessen Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von einem Anruf abgelenkt wurden, schlüpfte Djarin aus den losen Gelenkfesseln, woraufhin Karga ihm seinen Blaster reichte. Währenddessen wurde die Cantina von außen durch Moff Gideon angegriffen, bei welchem der Auftraggeber und die versammelten Sturmtruppen getötet wurden. Djarin flüchtete sich zum Schutz hinter einem umgekippten Bartisch. Kurz darauf waren Djarin, Dune und Karga umzingelt von Sturm-und Todestruppler, welche die Cantina umstellt hatten. Djarin kontaktierte über seinen Komlink Kuiil und erkundigte sich, ob dieser bereits bei der Razor Crest angekommen war. Als der Ugnaught verneinte, drängte Djarin ihn dazu mit dem Kind auf dem Schiff so schnell wie möglich die Flucht von Nevarro anzutreten. Der Kontakt zu Kuiil brach jedoch ab, nachdem dieser von den Scouttruppen erschossen kurz vor der Rampe der Razor Crest erschossen wurde. Kampf mit dem Restimperium Bei der Analyse der Cantina entdeckte Din Djarin die Öffnung eines Abwasserkanals und versuchte diesen mit Cara Dune freizuräumen. Währenddessen errichteten die Sturmtruppen eine E-Netz-Blasterkanone und Moff Gideon richtete seine Worte an die drei. Dabei nannte er den Mandalorianer bei seinem richtigen Namen und kommentierte, dass dieser sicherlich von seiner Rolle bei der Großen Säuberung gehört hatte. Djarin erklärte Dune und Karga, dass dies der vermeintlich exekutierte Moff Gideon sei und er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr gehört hatte, seitdem er ein Kind war und sein Familienname nur noch in den Namensregistern auf Mandalore existierten. Über seinen Komlink erfuhr der Mandalorianer von IG-11 über Kuiils Ableben, wobei Djarin zunächst vermutete, der umprogrammierte Attentäterdroide hätte ihn ermordet. Als IG-11 jedoch meinte, er würde seiner Primärfunktion zum Schutz des Kindes verfolgen, traf dieser in der Stadt ein und lieferte sich einen Kampf mit den imperialen Truppen, welchem sich Din Djarin und die anderen beiden anschlossen. Dabei nahm Djarin die E-Netz-Blasterkanone an sich und schoss die Sturmtruppen nieder. Als jedoch die Todestruppler durch die Sprengung des Eingangs in die Cantina eindrangen, war Djarin für einen Moment abgelenkt, wobei Gideon ihm an den Kopf schoss. Seine Beskar-Rüstung schützte den Mandalorianer jedoch erneut vor einer tödlichen Verletzung. Als Djarin und Gideon die Waffen gegeneinander richteten, kam es nach einem weiteren Schuss von Gideon zu einer Explosion der E-Netz-Blasterkanone, wobei Djarin schwer verletzt wurde. Beinahe-Tod von Din Djarin Abermals verschanzte sich die Gruppe in der Cantina, wobei Cara das Ausmaß von Djarins Wunden erkannte. Doch selbst in dem Moment hinderte Din Cara daran, den Helm von seinem Kopf zu ziehen. Obwohl sich Cara Dune anfangs weigerte, ihren guten Freund zurückzulassen, verschlechterte sich deren Situation, als ein Verbrennungs-Sturmtruppler des Restimperiums dabei war die Cantina in Brand zu stecken. Abermals wurden Cara und Din durch das Kind gerettet, welches das Feuer mit der Macht eindämmte und auf den Sturmtruppler zurückstieß. Während Karga, das Kind und Dune die Flucht durch den Abwasserkanal antraten, erwartete Din Djarin, dass IG-11 sich für Arvala-7 rächen und ihn erschießen würde und ermutigte diesen sogar dazu. Als die IG-Einheit Djarins Helm herunternehmen wollte, richtete der im Sterben liegende Mandalorianer seinen Blaster auf den umprogrammierten Droiden und meinte, dass es verboten sei, seinen Helm abzunehmen. miniatur|links|Din Djarin ohne Helm. IG-11 entkräftete Djarins Logik kurzerhand, indem er meinte, dass er kein lebendes Wesen ist und nahm den Helm vom Kopf des Mandalorianers, um ein heilendes Bacta-Spray an seine Kopfwunde aufzutragen. Rückkehr zum mandalorianischen Geheimversteck In dem Abwasserkanal stieß der geschwächte Djarin wieder in voller Rüstung mit IG-11 zu den anderen. Djarin führte sie zu dem Geheimversteck der Mandalorianer, wo er jedoch zu seiner Ernüchterung feststellen musste, dass diese womöglich allesamt getötet wurden, da er lediglich einen großen Stapel an kaputten mandalorianischen Rüstungen und Helmen vorfand. Djarin wies Karga die Schuld zu, wobei die Schmiedin sich offenbarte und erklärte, dass es die eigene, bewusste Schuld des Stammes gewesen war, da sie sich gezeigt hatten. Sie erklärte Djarin, wie das Imperium aufgetaucht war und scheinbar kurzen Prozess mit den Mandalorianern gemacht hatte. Djarin bot der Schmiedin an mit ihnen zu kommen, doch lehnte diese das Angebot ab und begann damit, die verbliebenen Rüstungen aufzusammeln und im Feuer der Schmiede zu schmelzen. Bei der Schmiede zeigte Djarin ihr letztlich das Kind, wobei er hinzufügte, dass es der ursprüngliche „Feind“ war, der sein Leben gegen das Schlammhorn gerettet hatte. Die Schmiedin erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Mandalor dem Großen und dem Jedi-Orden, woraufhin Djarin perplex fragte, ob das Kind ein natürlicher Feind der Mandalorianer sei. Auf Nachfrage von Djarin nannte die Schmiedin das Kind ein Findelkind, welches nach den Traditionen der Mandalorianer n der Obhut von Djarin war. Der Mandalorianer zeigte sich unglaubwürdig, als er merkte, worauf die Schmiedin hinauswollte. Die Schmiedin entgegnete Djarin, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als das Kind zum Mandalorianer zu trainieren und es mit seinen Artgenossen wiederzuvereinen. miniatur|links|Din Djarin erhält sein mandalorianisches Clan-Siegel. Bis er das Kind wieder mit seinen Artgenossen wiedervereinte, war das Kind fortan ein Mitglied des zweiköpfigen Djarin-Clans und er selbst eine Vaterfigur für das Kind. Als ehrenhafte Belohnung erhielt der Mandalorianer sein Schlammhorn-Siegel, wofür sich Djarin dankbar zeigte. Zum Abschluss erhielt Djarin zudem noch ein Jet-Pack bevor er und die anderen ohne die Schmiedin die Flucht durch die Abwassertunnel fortsetzten, um zu den Lava-Feldern zu gelangen. Sieg über Moff Gideon Auf einer Fähre fuhr die Gruppe entlang des Lava-Felder-Flusses, wobei Djarin jedoch erkannte, dass sie geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt marschierten, da beim Ausgang eine Gruppe von Sturmtruppen postiert war. Obwohl Din Djarin versuchte IG-11 davon abzuhalten, sich zur Erfüllung seiner Primärfunktion für das Kind zu opfern, meinte IG-11 da es kein anderes Szenario gäbe, in welchem das Kind sicher wäre. Doch auch nachdem sich IG-11 am Ausgang des Tunnels in die Luft gesprengt hatte, wurde Djarin mit den anderen von Moff Gideon in seinem TIE/in-Abfangjäger verfolgt. miniatur|rechts|Din Djarin am Flügel von Gideons TIE-Jäger. Din Djarin schnallte sich das Jet-Pack auf den Rücken und versuchte eine Sprengsonde auf das Raumschiff zu platzieren, welche ihm jedoch aus der Hand fiel und in der Luft explodierte. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf war Djarin erfolgreich und brachte Gideon in seinem TIE somit zum Absturz in den Lava-Feldern. miniatur|links|Din Djarin verabschiedet sich von Cara und Greef. Als der Mandalorianer wieder zu Dune und Karga trat, wurde er von Karga mit Komplimenten überschüttet und Dune meinte, sie hätten die Stadt von Sturmtruppen gesäubert. Obwohl Dune sich dazu entschloss auf Nevarro zu bleiben und Karga dem Mandalorianer anbot, wieder Teil der Gilde zu werden, da er ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, die Artgenossen des Kindes ausfindig zu machen. Reise ins Ungewisse Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm flog Din Djarin mithilfe seines Jet-Packs zurück zur Razor Crest, wo er zunächst den gefallenen Kuiil beerdigte. Im Cockpit seines Schiffes startete Din Djarin gerade den Motor, als sein Blick auf das Kind fiel, welches seine mandalorianische Kette um den Hals trug. Er meinte, dass es die Kette behalten sollte und verließ Nevarro ins Ungewisse. Ausrüstung Rüstung miniatur|rechts|Din Djarins silberne Beskar-Rüstung. Din Djarin trug zu Beginn eine einfache Rüstung, welche er im Vorfeld zu seinem ersten Auftrag im Dienste des Auftraggebers um eine geschmiedete Beskar-Schulterplatte erweiterte, die ihm von der Schmiedin im Geheimversteck der Mandalorianer angefertig wurde. Für die Auslieferung des Kindes erhielt er ein Camtono mit Beskar aus welchem ihm seine komplette Rüstung geschmiedet wurde. Mit dem strahlenden Silberton zog der Mandalorianer zahlreiche Blicke auf sich und auch der Auftraggeber selbst komplementierte die Handwerkskunst. Aufgrund des Beskars war die Rüstung besonders widerstandsfähig gegen Blasterbeschuss, wobei es nicht gegen Explosionen geschützt war. Waffen Der Mandalorianer verfügte über eine Vielzahl an Waffen, die laut eigener Aussage Teil seiner Religion waren. So besaß er auf seinem Schiff der Razor Crest einen prall gefüllten Waffenschrank, an welchen er auch niemanden einfach so dranließ. Neben einer Blasterpistole führte Din Djarin ein traditionelles Amban-Scharfschützengewehr mit sich, eine gegabelte Waffe mit inkludiertem Zielfernrohr und einer Schusskraft, die Gegner pulverisieren und schocken konnte. miniatur|links|Der Mandalorianer aktiviert seine Zwitscherpfeile Zudem führte der Mandalorianer auch spezielle Blendgranaten und Sprenggranaten mit sich, von welchem er mehrfach je nach Situation Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Durch den Beskar-Überschuss von der Belohnung des Auftraggebers stellte die Schmiedin für Djarin Zwitscherpfeile her, kleine Lenkraketen, die auch gleich in seinem ersten Kampf gegen die Sturmtruppen anwandte. Zudem machte der Mandalorianer im Kampf gegen das Schlammhorn, einen Sturmtruppler und gegen die Gildenmitglieder den Gebrauch von einem Flammenwerfer, der an seinem Handgelenk montiert war. Persönlichkeit Charaktereigenschaften Der Mandalorianer ist absolut regeltreu gegenüber den Weg der Mandalorianer, weswegen er sich den Traditionen der Mandalorianer in sämtlichen Lebenslagen unterordnet. Dies wird besonders daran deutlich, dass er seinen Helm niemals in Gegenwart eines lebenden Wesens abnimmt oder abnehmen lässt und lieber Sterben würde, als mit den Traditionen zu brechen. Obwohl er sich anfänglich auch an den Kopfgeldjäger-Kodex von Greef Kargas Gilde hielt, überkam ihm aus Empathie zu dem Kind – welches auf Arvala-7 sein Leben gerettet hatte – ein Sinneswandel, weswegen er das erste Mal die Regeln verletzte. Obwohl Din Djarin als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitet, kein Erbarmen mit seinen Zielen zeigte – ganz gleich wie groß oder klein – so hat er von Grund auf ein gutes Herz und ist keineswegs skrupellos. Besonders für Findelkinder, welche ihn zunehmend an seine eigene Kindheit erinnerten, setzte er sich besonders ein, weswegen er bei seiner Beskar-Belohnung auch die Findelkinder bedachte und auch das Kind von Yodas Spezies rettete, wofür er selbst die Flucht durch die Galaxis in Kauf nahm. Laut der Twi'lek Xi'an war Din Djarin bereits ein Leben lang paranoid, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab Bündnisse mit anderen einzugehen, selbst wenn er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei hatte. So vertraute er auch Toro Calican und schloss Kompromisse während der Jagd auf Fennec Shand, wenngleich der junge Anfänger-Kopfgeldjäger ihm kein Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Gegenüber Verrätern war Din Djarin jedoch überaus konsequent. So zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde, die verräterische Gruppe von Mayfeld auf dem Gefängnisschiff zurückzulassen und die Schiffe der Neuen Republik direkt zu Ranzar Malks Raumstation zu führen. Auch Toro Calican und Greef Karga erschoss er auf der Rampe seines Schiffes ohne zu zögern. Gegenüber Freunden hingegen ist Din Djarin überaus loyal. So sorgt er sich um seine Freunde wie Cara Dune und Kuiil, wobei er letzteren nach dessen Tode auch andachtsvoll bestattete. Abneigung gegen Droiden Din Djarin besaß eine starke Abneigung gegen Droiden, eine Eigenschaft, die jedem in seinem bekannten Umfeld bekannt war. Der Mandalorianer unterschied dabei nicht zwischen der Funktion des Droiden. So nahm er Abstriche im Komfort in Kauf, um einen organischen Gleiter-Fahrer auf dem Eisplaneten zu haben, akzeptierte eine längere Reparatur auf Tatooine ohne Droiden und er hatte auch besonders starke Vorurteile gegenüber dem umprogrammierten IG-11, welchen er bis kurz vor dessen Tode ein starkes Misstrauen entgegenbrachte. Einstellung gegenüber der Neuen Republik Obwohl Din Djarin kein Freund des Galaktischen Imperiums war, so hielt er die Neue Republik für einen Witz. Als Greef Karga ihm angeboten hatte, er sollte doch einfach die Präsenz des Restimperiums auf Nevarro den republikanischen Behörden meldeten, zeigte sich Din Djarin unbeeindruckt. Einstellung gegenüber dem Jedi-Orden Von dem Orden der Jedi hörte Din Djarin das erste Mal von der Waffenschmiedin im Geheimversteck der Mandalorianer auf Nevarro. Als diese von den Gesängen über Kriege zwischen Mandalore dem Großen mit einer Gruppierung von Zauberern sprach, erkundigte sich Djarin sofort, ob es sich bei ihnen um Feinde handelte. Einstellung gegenüber dem Imperium Der Mandalorianer hält sich mit seinen Gedanken über das Imperium überwiegend zurück. Er verurteilt die Gräueltaten, welche von Moff Gideon auf Mandalore verübt wurden, allerdings hinderte ihn dieses Wissen nicht daran, mit dem Auftraggeber des Restimperiums Geschäfte zu machen. Obwohl er ganz dem Kodex der Gilde keinerlei Fragen stellen sollte, so waren ihm die Aktivitäten des Restimperiums auf Nevarro suspekt. Mit den Sturmtruppen kam es sowohl verbal als auch physisch zu auseinandersetzungen. Beziehungen Kuiil miniatur|links|Kuiil bringt dem Mandalorianer auf seiner Ranch das Reiten eines Blurrgs bei Der Mandalorianer traf auf den Ugnaught Kuiil das erste Mal auf Arvala-7, als er auf der Suche nach dem fünfzigjährigen Kopfgeldziel auf war. Wie schon so viele vor ihm brachte Kuiil den Mandalorianer zu der Anlage der Nikto-Söldner, wobei er dem Mandalorianer zuvor auf seiner Ranch das Reiten auf einem Blurrg beibrachte. Dies war notwendig, da der Weg zu Fuß kaum zu bewältigen war. Die beiden trafen erneut aufeinander, nachdem das Schiff des Mandalorianers von den Jawas auseinandergenommen worden war. Kuiil half dem Mandalorianer dabei, mit den Jawas zu feilschen, und verlor auch nie den Glauben daran, dass der Mandalorianer lebendig bei der Beschaffung des Eis zurückkehren würde. Er half dem Mandalorianer bei der Reparatur des Schiffes ohne jegliche Gegenleistung zu verlangen, da der Mandalorianer in seinen Augen ein Gast sei, um welchen er sich kümmerte. Kurz vor dessen Abreise ermutigte Kuiil den Mandalorianer, das Kind weiterhin am Leben zu erhalten, wenn er es dem Auftraggeber überreichen würde. Das Mythrol-Kopfgeldziel miniatur|links|Mythrol wurde vom Mandalorianer in Karbonit eingefroren Der blaue Mythrol wurde in erster Linie von dem Mandalorianer gefangengenommen. Während des Fluges hatte Mythrol versucht, den Mandalorianer mit Credits zu bestechen, auf welcher dieser wortkarg gar nicht erst einging. Mythrol selbst wurde am Ende, als er vorgab, die Vakuum-Tube aufzusuchen, in Karbonit eingefroren. Die Schmiedin miniatur|rechts|Der Mandalorianer mit der Schmiedin Die Schmiedin war die Mandalorianerin, welche im Versteck immer wieder neue Rüstungsteile für den Mandalorianer schmiedete. Sie ging dabei handwerklich äußerst begabt vor und gab dem Mandalorianer immer wieder wertvolle Ratschläge. Sie will ihm das Schlammhorn als eigenes Wappen anfertigen, was Mando jedoch ablehnt. Als es in der Schmiede zwischen dem Mandalorianer und Paz Vizla zum Streit kam, zeigte sie sich eher unbeeindruckt. Sie fragte zudem den Mandalorianer aus, ob er jemals seinen Helm abgenommen habe oder ihm irgendjemand jemals den Helm entrissen hatte. Greef Karga miniatur|links|Greef Karga begrüßt den Mandalorianer in der Cantina Greef Karga war derjenige, der dem Mandalorianer regelmäßig neue Aufträge verschaffte. Diese wurden dem Mandalorianer von Karga in Form von Pucks übergeben. Er selbst hielt große Stücke auf den Mandalorianer, welchen er lediglich Mando nannte, und sah in ihm einen der fähigsten Kopfgeldjäger der Gilde. Als der Mandalorianer jedoch gegen den Gilden-Kodex verstieß, wandte sich Karga gegen den Mandalorianer und versuchte, diesen zu töten. Er wurde vom Mandalorianer angeschossen, doch überlebte er, da er unter seinem Mantel ein Stück Beskar trug. Xi'an Xi'an war eine alte Flamme des Mandalorianers, welche laut Ranzar Malks Aussage ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, seitdem Din Djarin sie verlassen hatte. Bei ihrer erneuten Begegnung herrschte eine Spannung zwischen den Beiden, sodass sich selbst Mayfeld unwohl fühlte. Hinter den Kulissen *Din Djarin wird in The Mandalorian von Pedro Pascal gespielt. *In einem Interview erwähnte dieser bereits vor der Ausstrahlung, dass der Mandalorianer mit richtigem Namen Din Djarin heißt.Interview mit Pedro Pascal *Am 15. Februar 2020 erschienen Din Djarin und das Kind in der App Disney Emoji Blitz. Die Zwitscherpfeile sind dabei unter den Spezialfähigkeiten der Spielfigur. Anmerkungen *Da es bisher noch keine deutsche Ausstrahlung gibt, handelt es sich bei allen eingefügten Zitaten um freie Eigenübersetzungen. *Die Blendgranaten werden im original „Flash Charges“ genannt. Quellen * * * * * * * * * *moviepilot.de * * Einzelnachweise el:Ο Μανταλόριαν (κυνηγός επικηρυγμένων) en:Din Djarin es:Din Djarin fr:Din Djarin hu:Din Djarin ka:დინ ჯარინი nl:Din Djarin ru:Дин Джарин tr:Din Djarin uk:Дін Джарін Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Greef Kargas Kopfgeldjägergilde Kategorie:Kanon